Capu3 by ME
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: My own little series! I haven't read the manga so this is my made up series of the anime that took place after Capu2. Contains OCs! My first fic for R V so no flames! : I've spelt Tskune's name wrong everywhere by the way. That'll change in chapter two!


A/N: This is my first Rosario + Vampire fic so don't be too hard on me. I've never read the manga and therefore this will be my version of Capu3.

**Enjoy!**

Vampire and a NymphThe sun was beating down as Tskune sat on a bench in the woods, a sad look on his face. After all, Vampire Moka had just kicked him in the stomach and given him an ultimatum.

He had to choose. And now.

Why now? He'd only just figured out he liked Moka but then…he'd started falling for Vampire Moka. He was so confused.

And, how would he tell Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby? They would probably hate him.

Why did this have to be so hard? If only he hadn't grown so close to them…

Something else was troubling him.

When he'd fought Moka's father, he'd had a strange power surge through him?

Why had that happened?

After all, he was only a human.

Wasn't he?

"Hey, dude. Can I ask you where Yokai Academy is? I've been walking around this goddamn forest for, like, an hour now." Came a girl's voice.

Tskune turned around to see a pretty girl, with long brown hair, loose, with three flower decorations on the side in red, orange and green. She had beautiful brown eyes and a confident smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so busy tied up in my thoughts that I didn't see you there. I'm going through a rough patch lately." He sighed.

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. That sound's nice, maybe. I don't know. Anyways, where is the school?"

Tskune pointed in the way that led to the building.

"That way. It's hard to miss."

"Thanks. Good luck with all your thinking."

He watched her walk away. She seemed nice. But a bit of a handful. She wasn't even wearing the uniform. Instead, she had a green hoodie and red and white Converse. Well, at least she had the school skirt or they probably wouldn't allow her in the building. Then, Tskune noticed something odd.

Wrapped round her lower leg, was a red iron band. It looked old but untouched at the same time. It glinted off the sun, leaving red light spots down the girl's leg.

Tskune shrugged. He wasn't the most fashionable person in the world so who was he to judge?

He sighed and made his way to class.

"Class, we have a new girl in today! I want you all to be nice to her, ok?" Miss Nekonome purred, skipping around in front of the board. "Chelsea?"

The same girl from this morning walked in, still smiling.

"Hello. I'm Chelsea so…yeah. Hi!" she smiled. She obviously didn't introduce herself a lot.

"Wow! She's HOT!" a guy in the back called out.

Chelsea scanned the class, looking for whoever said it and eventually found Tskune.

"Hey! It's you! Old Thinky!" she grinned at seeing someone she recognised.

Tskune could feel Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore's glares on his back.

"Why don't you get a chair from the back and sit at Moka's desk? She's very clever so she can help you catch up!" Miss Nekonome smiled.

Chelsea nodded and fetched a chair.

"Hey." She smiled at Moka but she was met with a frosty silence. She turned to Tskune with a look of hurt and confusion. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry!" Moka apologised. "It's not your fault that Tskune's been stringing you along too!"

Chelsea still looked confused.

"So your name's Tskune? Cool name. And he hasn't been stringing me along. He just gave me directions this morning." She smiled.

"Oh. Sorry for the glares, then." Yukari smiled. "I'm Yukari Sendo!"

"Heya! I'm Chelsea Dagger!"

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"Your last name is…Dagger?" Kurumu managed.

"Yeah! My sisters and I are originally from England so that's why my name is probably quite weird to you."

"Not really, no. And sisters?" Mizore spoke up, turning in her chair. "So there are more Daggers?"

"Yep. There are seven of us, including me! Only five of them came here with me, though." Chelsea smiled.

"Well, I'm Moka and that's Kurumu and Mizore." Moka told the new girl, seeing as Kurumu and Mizore didn't state their names.

"Ok. And you're my teacher? You have your work cut out. I've never been to school." Chelsea told her.

"Huh? So, you can't read and write?"

"I can. I taught myself from homework that's been dropped on the floor. You see, my sisters and me live in the forest. We're its protectors and the other day, Athinae decided to send us to school so we could make something of ourselves."

"Athinae?" Moka asked.

"Yep! She's the eldest so she didn't come here." Chelsea told her.

"I know!" Kurumu declared. "Why don't we invite Chelsea to the newspaper club?"

"The what?"

Yukari laughed.

"You'll see!"

The lesson went by quickly and soon they all found themselves waiting for a very late Gin.

"Where is he?" stormed Kurumu. "He's never this late."

The door burst in and Gin arrived.

"Sorry. There are these new girls in my class and they won't leave me alone!" he frowned after Yukari dropped a golden washtub on his head.

"Ooh! How did you do that?" Chelsea marvelled at her.

"I'm a witch! We're amazing at magic!"

"It shows."

"Who's this?" Gin asked, pointing at Chelsea and still out of breath.

She turned around and smiled.

"I'm Chelsea. I think you're Gin but I haven't been listening so I'm not sure."

"Yes! Why don't I show you the ropes?" and with that, Chelsea was pulled over to a table and shown how a printer worked.

"Wow. That Gin is a huge flirt." Mizore frowned as he eyed Chelsea's breasts. "And a huge pervert."

"You only just realised?" Tskune frowned.

"So, tell me your last name." Gin smiled. "Is it sweet? I bet it reflects your personality."

"Ha. It's Dagger. I'm Chelsea Dagger." She laughed.

Gin shrieked.

"Dagger? Like those…those women who were chasing me!"

"Oh! I bet you're talking about my sisters!" Chelsea grinned. "There's Rhea, Loreen, Frankie, Una and Talia. And Athinae but she doesn't go to this school so it probably wasn't her."

"Ah!" Gin cried.

Then, the door burst open again.

A red head with hundreds of coloured flowers in her hair burst in. She had bright green eyes and had shoulder length hair, which was loose. She wore a long green cardigan instead of a blazer and had the same shoes as Chelsea but green. She also had a green band around her leg, the same as Chelsea's.

"Chelsea! Athinae has gone on a rampage! She found out we're attending this school!" she cried.

"Whoops. Was it Loreen who told her?" Chelsea turned to her newfound friends and pointed at her sister. "This is Talia Dagger. Talia meet my friends who you're not allowed to talk to. And you've met Gin."

Talia smiled at him, batting her lashes. Gin whimpered and hid behind Moka.

"Anyways, she's going to kill all of us for deserting the forest. You're the youngest so she's coming for you first!"

"Why?"

"She thinks it's your idea." Talia frowned.

"And why does she think that?" Chelsea asked.

"Because I told her that."

"Oh no. Really?" Chelsea turned to her friends. "We only said we had permission from Athinae because otherwise we wouldn't be allowed to attend."

"Oh dear." Moka bit her lip. Looks like another fight was about to break out.

There was a crash and someone flew through the window. She had black hair in a bun and bright purple eyes. She had purple wings in the same style as a monarch butterfly.

"CHELSEA!" she roared.

Talia squeaked and ran.

"Oh, great. You guys better leave. No point in us all dying." Chelsea frowned at them. She didn't seem scared at all.

"What monster form is that meant to be?" Yukari exclaimed.

"An element nymph. We are all a different element and we help the forest by using our powers. I'm fire, Talia is nature and Athinae is dark." Chelsea told them.

Athinae smirked and growled.

"Looks like you aren't fearing me much, Chelsea. Well, I think I'll take one of your friends." And she grabbed Tskune by the arm and pulled him away out of the window. And with that, she took off again.

"I hate that bitch." Chelsea frowned.

"She took Tskune! Come on!" Kurumu yelled, turning into her succubi form and grabbing Mizore and Yukari.

Moka looked at Chelsea's now glowing iron band around her leg.

It was glowing red and then, red wings that were the same style as Athinae's sprouted out of her back.

"Come on!" and she grabbed Moka and took off.

They soon caught up with Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

"We're lost her! She flies too fast!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I don't know where she's took him but I bet it's somewhere in the forest!" Chelsea told them.

Talia and four other girls flew up.

"Chelsea." One with brown wings and red hair in a short pigtail frowned. "Athinae has a human with her. He's a friend of yours, correct?"

She wore a green jumper with brown Converse and she had a bright gold necklace.

"I know. I don't know how the hell he got in here but she might take his life force." Chelsea sighed.

"Wait, what?" Moka frowned. "You knew Tskune was a human and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Yep. The Daggers don't grass." Chelsea told her.

"I'm Rhea, the earth nymph." The one who spoke previously introduced herself. "I'm going to check the path. I want all of you to stay together." And she flew away.

On with light mousy hair, just a shirt and tie, blue Converse and wings and a blue headband looked at Chelsea with her big, blue eyes.

"Look. I don't care what Rhea says but I'm gonna check the spring at the centre of the forest, ok?" she frowned. "Oh, and I'm Loreen, the water nymph." And she was gone.

That just left Talia and two others.

One had long blonde hair and orange eyes. She had her hair in a long ponytail and she wore glasses. She was the only one who actually wore a blazer but she had yellow Converse, like her wings.

The other had purple hair, which was insanely curly, and a green cardigan that was tied round her waist. She had purple wings and shoes.

"I'm the wind nymph, Frankie. This is Una, the light nymph. I think you've met Talia. We're going to stick together to find the human, ok?" Frankie told them.

They nodded and they flew through the forest, scanning it for Tskune or Athinae.

However, soon they'd got split up and Chelsea, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari had found themselves alone in the darkest part of the forest.

"She has to be here." Chelsea told them. "She's the dark nymph, after all."

"What did you say before about Athinae sucking out Tskune's life force?" Moka asked.

"Humans have life force inside of them. It's what gives them strength and power. If Athinae takes that from Tskune, he'll die and she'll get even stronger."

"We have to stop her! But how?" Yukari cried.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." came a voice behind them. They turned to see Athinae flying high above them. She was still carrying Tskune.

"You let him go!" Yukari shouted.

"Ok." Athinae shrugged. And she dropped him from the sky. He fell, hitting branches as he went.

He landed by Moka and let out a grunt.

She knelt down by his head.

"M-Moka, I'm sorry…if you thought…I was stringing you along. I wasn't doing that at all." He smiled.

"T-Tskune." Moka whispered, letting out a tear.

Meanwhile, Athinae was shooting dark bullets at the others, laughing as they leapt to dodge them.

Chelsea frowned at Moka and Tskune's heart to heart.

"Is now really the time?"

Tskune reached up and pulled of Moka's rosari with the last of his strength.

The sky went red and Moka was transformed into her vampire form.

She smirked at Athinae.

"You must think you're very clever for messing with a vampire. I think you're very stupid."

"A vampire? Wow." Chelsea smiled at Moka.

"I may need your help, Dagger." She said, turning to Chelsea.

"Sure thing, chief!" Chelsea grinned, saluting.

She let out a yell and rocketed into the air.

"Oh, and Chelsea, what are you going to do?" smirked Athinae.

Chelsea's iron band started glowing and she lifted a hand.

A torrent of flames burst out of her palm, scorching Athinae's wings.

Athinae shrieked as she fell; however she landed on her feet and continued smiling,

"So, vampy. How do you plan to defeat me? I don't think nymph's have very nice blood."

"I have to pardon my sister." Chelsea frowned, landing next to Moka, who was stood in front of Athinae. "She's too stupid to realise that vampires are S-Class super monsters and are probably one of the most powerful monsters to walk the Earth."

"They're what?" Athinae frowned but Moka had already run towards her.

"You need to learn. Your. PLACE!" she yelled.

She kicked Athinae in the chest, sending her flying into a tree.

"L-Lesson learned, teacher." She muttered before fainting.

That night, Mizore was watching Tskune in his room when she heard a voice behind her.

"Mizore. Aren't you cold?" Chelsea frowned, walking towards her.

"I'm a snow-woman. I don't get cold." Mizore responded.

"Ok. Do you have a room here?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No. They hadn't any spare so I'm going to go camping for the first time!" Chelsea smiled.

"Why don't you stay with me? I don't like my room being so lonely." Mizore suggested.

"Cool! It'll be like we're roommates! So, does Tskune know you watch him at night?"

"No. You won't tell him, will you?"

"No. Daggers don't grass, remember?" Chelsea reminded her.

"Come on. He's going to bed now so I'll show you to our room." And Mizore and Chelsea walked away.

**I know it doesn't have Moka biting Tskune but I sorta forgot. Anways, I hope you liked! Rosario + Vampire is the only anime I've ever seen so if it didn't work, I'm sorry! Please give me feedback so the next chapter will be better! :)**


End file.
